Gomez Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo visits Boulder, Colorado..." rings the doorbell screams Announcer: "...to meet the Gomez Family, who has 6 adopted kids from different foreign countries." Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Boulder, Colorado ready to help another family. Let's take a look, shall we?" ???: "Hi, we're the Gomez Family. I'm Preston and I'm a neurologist." ???: "And I'm Winifred and I'm a fashion designer." Preston: "We have 6 beautiful children that came into our family through adoption Abelinda is 5 years old and came from Germany, Barak is 4 years old and came from Hungary, Ji-min is 3 years old and came from South Korea, Eclair is 2 1/2 years old and came from France, Dulce is 2 years old and came from Mexico, and Aito is 22 months and came from Japan." Winifred: "They do not understand English very well which gets them frustrated and angry and Ji-min just gets confused." Observation Begins Jo: "Nice to meet you, I'm Jo." Winifred: "This is Aito, we adopted him from Japan." Jo: "Hello, Aito. How are you, sweetie?" looks at her with fear filled eyes and buries himself into Winifred's knee Winifred: "He's shy very shy" Jo: "It's okay it's just me Jo-Jo." shakes Jo's hand very shyly Winifred: "That over there is Dulce, she came home from Mexico. Barak was adopted from Hungary. Ji-min was adopted from South Korea 3 months ago." Jo: "Who's that watching TV?" Winifred: "That's Eclair, she came home from France 6 months ago." Jo: "Hello." looks at her, confused Winifred: "She doesn't understand." Ji-min: "음, 조 안녕하세요. 오늘은 어떠세요?" (Translation: "Um, hello there Jo. How are you today?") Jo: "Good, and you?" Observation Continues Jo: "Later on, mom gathered the kids to take with her to go grocery shopping then buying Eclair a birthday present." walks over to Eclair and Barak in a shy mood Ji-min: "I find it scared to go shopping with mommy." Winifred: "Children, we need to buy Eclair a birthday present!" Eclair: "Mon anniversaire est à venir!" (Translation: My birthday is coming up!) Ji-min: "다시는 내 생일 였으면 좋겠네" (Translation: I wish it was my birthday again) Eclair: "Alléger soeur, il sera un jour de votre anniversaire" (Translation: "Lighten up, sister! it will be your birthday someday!") Ji-min: "좋아요" (Translation: Okay) Jo: "It didn't take long for Abelinda to misbehave in public." shoplifts a book about Germany Winifred: "Abelinda, honey, we can't buy this book today. Put it back where you found it." Abelinda: "ICH WILL DIESES BUCH!" (Translation: "I WANT THIS BOOK!") Winifred: "I told you to put it back." screams Winifred: "Put it back or you'll be going to your room for a timeout when we get home." throws the book at Winifred Winifred: "That's it. You're in trouble." Abelina gets sent to timeout Dinnertime bath time Bedtime Winifred: "Kids, it's bedtime!" Abelinda: "Schlafenszeit schon?" (translates to: "Bedtime already?") Barak: "De nem hiszem, hogy lefekvés előtt még!" (translates to: "But I don't think it's bedtime yet!") Winifred: "Come on, you need to go to sleep." Abelinda: "Nicht!" (translates to: "No!") Winifred: "Please." Abelinda: "Ich bin nicht gehen bis bett!" (Translation: "I'm not going to bed!") Barak: "Nem vagyok álmos!" (Translation: "I'm not sleepy!") Dulce: "Yo tampoco!" (Translation: "Me neither!") Jo: "It was a nightly struggle for mom and dad to get the kids into bed." Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Jo: "Later on, Eclair started playing up and was yelling at Winifred." is cooking dinner Eclair: "Vous tête stupide!" (Translation: You stupid head!) Winifred: "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you. I'm busy cooking dinner." is playing with Ji-Min clings onto one of Winifred's legs and starts shouting louder Eclair: "Faire quelque chose avec moi ou je te tue!" (Translates to: "Do something with me or I will kill you!") Winifred: "I can't be with you right now because I am cooking dinner." Preston: "Eclair, mommy is trying to cook dinner." Eclair: "" (Translation: "BUT THIS IDIOT CAN'T PLAY WITH ME!") Preston: "Calm down, Eclair. You know what? Why don't you play with Ji-Min and Aito?" Eclair: "" (Translation: "Mommy should play with me, too!") Preston: "Eclair, stop this tantrum or you will be going to the Naughty Pit. Do you understand?" Jo: "Eclair was confused, angry and frustrated because she could not understand what her adoptive mother was saying to her since she did not speak English at all. She only spoke French so she not know how to communicate with her adoptive parents who both spoke English as well as her adoptive siblings who either spoke Korean, Spanish, German or Japanese." Abelinda's tantrum Abelinda: "Nicht!" (Translates to: "No!") Winifred: "Please stop it." spits on Winifred's face Socialization Technique Shared Play Technique Involvement Technique Eclair's 3rd Birthday Jo: "Today was Eclair's birthday and she was having a Madeline-themed birthday party. Her friends from Pre-K showed up." Winifred: "Okay kids, Eclair doesn't understand our language very well because she is French." is dressed as Miss Clavel and Eclair is dressed as Madeline see a candy buffet filled with blue, yellow and red candy the buffet table, we see some tea sandwiches, strawberry lemonade, cream puffs, chocolate eclairs, Madeline cookies, elephant ears, ham and cheese croissants, a 3-tier cake, fruit, berries, cheese, crackers, freshly baked chocolate, French raspberry and pistachio macaroons cousins and godparents arrive Jo: "There were some games and activities, such as painting, Madeline's Hat Parade and The Hunt for Genevieve," Learn English Onward Family Test Run Parent Evaluation/DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts